It's only been you
by DR.Stinson12
Summary: Shortly after Barney and Robin break up, a guy comes to Barney door with a gun to his face. He thought his life was at risk, but the only one he ever really loved is the one who gets shot. Now her life hangs in the balance.


Barney sat in his apartment. Him and Robin just broke up. He didn't really want to end things with her, but they were destroying their lives. He had gotten fat, she looked so old. I never wanted that. He wanted her to be the one, the one he married and maybe had children with. He couldn't think about that, not anymore. They were just friends now and that's the way it should be. He walked into the bathroom. He looked on the floor, one of Robin shirt's was there. He picked it and put it up to his nose. He breathed in her beautiful smell. He thought she always smelled like flowers. He walked back into his living room and settled the shirt on the couch. He would take it to her in the morning.

He was getting ready for bed when he heard the knock on the door. The knock that would change his life forever. He walked to the door and opened it. Standing on the other side was Kyle Martin, a man who just got laid off at his firm. Barney was about to speak, but just then Kyle pulled a gun out behind his back and pointed it in Barney's face.

Barney eyes grew wide and he backed slowly into his apartment as Kyle moved the gun closer and follow him in, Kyle closed the door behind him.

"I didn't want to do this Mr. Stinson, but you left me no choice. I gave everything to GNB and you guys just threw me out like a bag of trash." Kyle yelled as he pointed the closer to his face.

Barney lips quivered,

"Kyle. I'm sorry what happened, but believe me it wasn't my fault, we just were over-packed with employees, we needed to let some go." Barney cried out.

"Save it. My wife took my kids and left me, I'm all alone now. No job, and no family. You and your company ruin my life, now you will feel my pain." He said as he cocked the trigger back and put the gun against Barney forehead. His hand shaked, Barney knew he wouldn't do it, but he was still scared. He knew this guy was pissed but he didn't think he was stupid enough to pulled the trigger.

"Please, Kyle I'm really sorry, I'll talk to my firm and see if they were pay you some money until you get back on your feet, but please think about this. If you kill me, you will never see."

Barney was cut short by the voice he didn't want to hear, Robin's. He saw the door knob turn and before he could speak the door flew opened. Before he knew Kyle turned around fast and a shot rang out threw the air.

Kyle mouthed dropped open as Robin fell slowly towards the ground. Barney ran and caught her before she fell. He put his hand against stomach. Blood was gushing out, he tried his best to stop it. Kyle saw the blood and ran out the door. Barney didn't even try to chase him, he held Robin closer to him.

"No no no, Robin. Please be OK, why did you come by, why.?" Barney cried out.

Some blood came out her mouth, she mumbled so quietly.

"I...I cam...ee to see if.. you were OK. It... hurts... wh,..o was that gu...y"

"Don't worry about it, your going to be ok, I'm calling for help, hold on. Be strong." Barney said as he pulled out his cell phone and dial 911. After three rings a dispatcher picked up. He told them what happened and were he was located. They told him to hang tight I make sure that Robin didn't bleed to much.

He hung up the phone and threw it on the ground.

"Sweetie, I'm going to get some towels to stop the bleeding, I'll be right back,I love you." He said as he kissed on her forehead and setted her down softly on his floor. He ran to the bathroom and grabbed all his towels. He ripped it smalled and wrapped it around her waist.

"Is it to tight.?" He asked as he ran her fingers threw her hair and pulled her closer to him. He never took his hand off the bullet wound. More blood came out.

"No, I doon't th..ink I'm going to make i...t." Robin cried out as she clenched her hand around Barney's arm.

"Your stronger than, Robin. Don't give up." He said as he heard the sirens in the back ground. He heard them stop on the streets below his apartment. It was 3 minutes later a EMT rush in with a gurney. They slower pulled Barney away from Robin and gently picked her up and laid her softly on the gurney.

"Sir, we got this now. Would like to ride with her.?" The EMT asked as he pushed the gurney fast but softly out the door. Barney ran behind. They quickly put her into the back of the crawled in behind and sat right beside her.

He grabbed her hand and held it tight.

Barney whispered into her ear

"Robin, can you hear me? I love you, Robin. Please don't die on me, I need you. I need you."

She didn't reply back. He could see she was barley breathing.

"Sir, I need you to move so I can hooked up these iv's to your girlfriend." The EMT said as moved closer to Robin.

Barney moved over and let the EMT tend to Robin.

He grabbed his phone out of his pocket and dial Ted's number.

"Hello." Ted answered after a few rings.

"It's Barney, Robin's been shot. We are heading to the county general, call the others and meet me there."

Barney hung the phone up before Ted could speak. He didn't want to explain what happened right now. He would wait until he got to the hospital.

The ambulance stop in front of the hospital doors. Everyone got out and they rushed Robin in. Barney was told to wait in lobby until a doctor came and spoke to him.

He sat down and put his face into his hands.

He was sitting in the lobby for about thirty minutes, when he heard the sound of Lily's voice down the hall.

"Barney, there you our. What happened." Lily said as she ran down the hall to him, followed by Ted and Marshal.

They all stop in front of Barney with worried on their faces.

Barney looked up at his three best friends. He loved them to death. He always loved Robin a little more, though.

"It all happened so fast, I didn't even have to stop him. She wasn't suppose to be there." Barney mumbled out.

"What do you mean, who shot her." Ted asked as he sat down beside Barney. The others did the same.

Barney looked at them all and then told them the story.

Kyle Martin had worked at his firm for years, and earlier this week they were making cut backs, so they had to let some people. Kyle was one of ten people they fire. He told the gang how Kyle showed up with a gun to his apartment. He threaten him, but before he pulled the trigger, Robin walked in.

"After that it's a blur. I heard the shot go off, and saw the blood. But I don't understand why he shot her." Barney said as tears filled his eyes. Lily put her hand on his arm.

"She will be fine, you know how strong she is. I mean she beat you in laser tag, and that's a challenge." Lily said as she smile at him.

A little smile formed on his face.

"Guys. I love her. I can't lose her. She's the only thing that keeps me sane." He said.

They all smiled and sat back in their chairs. They all sat in silence. Barney out his head back in his lap and thought the love he felt for her, even in the beginning.

"Mr. Stinson. I'm Dr. Henderson." A tall man in a doctor suit said as he walked up to the group.

"I'm Mr. Stinson, how's Robin doing." Barney said as he stood up and walked towards the doctor.

"She loss a lot of blood, it was touch in go for a moment, but we stop the bleeding a sowed up the wound. She is resting now, but it looks like she is going to make it." The doctor replied.

A smile came across Barney and the rest of the gang face. Barney lifted his arms and put his arms around the doctor. He hugged him so tight.

"Thank you, sir. Thank you." Barney said as he let go of the doctor. Ted, Lily, and Marshal moved closer and hugged him from behind.

"When can we see her." Barney asked.

"Soon, but first the police on their way. Since it was a bullet wound, it's procedure that we called them. They will be here shortly to get your information about what happened. You all can go sit in there, and I will come and get you when the police arrived, .

Barney nodded and shook his hand. The doctor told them what room she was in. They all walk down the hall and turned right. Her door was opened. They all step in.

Tubes and machines were all hooked up to her. She was breathing so softly. Barney walked by her bed and grabbed her hand.

Tears ran down his cheek. He sat down in the chair beside her bed. He put her hand up to his lips. He kissed it so gently.

He ran his hand through her hair. He leaned forward to her ear and whisper.

"I told you you would live. I love you."

A smile came across Robin face, and her eyes slowly opened. She looked around and saw all her friends.

"Hey guys, I guess I'm stronger than I thought." She said as she held on to Barney's hand.

"You scared as for a moment, you can't be scaring us like that." Marshal said. " I mean your are only Canadian friend, and we need someone to pick on.

Her smile grew wider. She turned to look at Barney. She saw tears in his eyes. She had never seen Barney cry, I mean over dumb stuff, but never over her. She still loved him. She knew that would never change. I wish she never ended things. She missed him already and they hadn't been separated that long.

"Barney, thank you. You saved my life." She said as she kissed his hand.

"Robin, I don't want to be just friends, I want to be so much more. I love you, so much. Please can we try this again. I never want to wake up to another woman, only you. It's only been you." Barney said with a smile.

She smiled back at him. She knew she wanted to try again. She didn't want to be with anyone else besides him. She really did love him and she knew he loved her also.

"I love you too, Barney." She said as leaned closer to him. He leaned closer to her and kissed her soft, wet lips.

Lily, Marshal, and Ted all started to cry. Robin and Barney pulled apart from each other and they looked at their friends.

"You guys are such wusses." They both said with a smile across their faces.

Barney stay with Robin for the night.

After the gang left, the police showed up to question Barney. He told them all that he knew. They said they would do their best to find the man who shot Robin.

Barney didn't have much hope in the matter, after the cops left he sat beside Robin. He held her hand all night and slept in the chair next to her.

Robin eyes fluttered open. She looked down at her side and saw Barney head laying close to her.

A smile came across her face. She knew that everything would be ok.

Barney head came up and he smiled when he saw that Robin was up.

"How are you doing, sweetie." He said so softly.

" A little better."

"That's good. Robin. I know it's sudden, but I don't want to live without you. After you get out, do you want to move in."

"That would be nice" She replied with a smile on her.

They both smiled at one another. He moved closer to her and she did the same. He kissed her.

"I love you, Robin Scherbatsky."

"I love you more, Swarley."

Barney shook his head and started to laugh.

He knew he made the right choice. He wouldn't have his life any other way. He wanted to be with her forever.

And that's actually what happened.

**The End.**

**This isn't my first fan fiction, but it is for HIMYM. I love this show. I don't own any of the characters in this story, they all belong to CBS. I hope you enjoyed it, I also have another one in the works.**


End file.
